We intend to elucidate in superior cervical ganglion the role of cAMP in the regulation of the phosphorylated state of non-histone nuclear proteins. This project will be mainly based on the observation that the phosphorylated state of acidic nuclear proteins plays an important role in the regulation of gene expression in eukariotic cells and in the modulation of messenger RNA.